


Her

by Froody



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, I’m not sure if I’m the first or only one to write a fic like this soooo, if i am im sorry that it’s terrible hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: When Miles entered his dorm, he wasn’t prepared to see Peter standing in the middle of the room, dressed in his Spider-Man outfit, with a baby strapped to his chest.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for quite some time and this is my first time writing for Into the Spiderverse, so I’m sorry if this is terrible. (And I’m sorry that the title is just???? I’ve always been terrible with titles.) And also if the format looks really bad (it’s obvious that I’m using my phone for this hhhh) 
> 
> Anyway, this is was inspired by a few posts I saw that talked about how Peter’s and MJ’s kid could be Mayday and how Miles could be a big brother to her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Reveiws and constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

When Miles opened the door of his dorm, the first thing that caught his attention were the pair of icy blue eyes that were staring back at him with curiosity and innocence dwelling within them. He would’ve stared back at those eyes and hold a staring contest for the entire day if it hadn’t been for the two fingers snapping in front of his face, bringing him back to reality and making him see the full picture. A surprising and something-you-wouldn’t-see-everyday picture.

Peter was standing in front of him, clad in his hero outfit and wearing his mask. This didn’t surprise Miles. He’d already seen the man in this outfit before. 

What surprised him was the pink _baby_ bag that was slung on his left arm, filled with so many items that it wasn’t properly closed all the way. It stuck out like a sore thumb, along with the owner of the two eyes he saw when he first walked in, who was inside a red and black carrier strapped to Peter’s chest.  

It was a baby.

A chubby, rosy-cheeked, possibly three months old, baby girl with hair that was the same shade of brown as Peter’s. 

Miles was speechless, but after a few seconds of awkward silence, he found his voice. “I-Is that-“

“Spider-Man’s daughter? Yes. The one that inherited his amazing physical qualities? Yes. The famous May Parker-Watson I’ve been writing to you about ever since she was first conceived last year? Yes!” Peter interrupted. His tone was heavily coated with pride.  

Miles mentally sighed. Ever since Peter revealed that he and his wife, Mary Jane Watson, were expecting their first child together, he recorded the entire nine-month journey through the various letters and photos he sent Miles. Now, Miles wasn’t complaining, he really did enjoy the letters he sent and getting to see their child. The fact that Peter was standing here in his dorm wearing his suit and carrying said child was what bothered him.

He took a deep breath. “Peter,” he began, “Why are you here and why did you bring May!?” 

“Hey!” The older Spider-Man pushed up his mask to reveal his face. “I thought you were excited about meeting Mayday in the flesh!”

“I am, but you said you weren’t going to bring her over until she was one-year-old, because you were worried she may get hurt! Also, why are you in your suit!” A terrible thought crossed his mind. “YOU DIDN’T SWING HERE WITH MAY ATTACHED TO YOU, DID YOU??!!!”

Peter laughed. “Kid, I may be new to this parenthood thing, but I’m not that stupid”, he said, removing the baby bag and dropping it on Miles’ bed, “I was fortunately able to land on top of a building. Unfortunately, it was a private business building so I had to crawl my way down.” He looked down at May and ruffled her brunette locks. “Lil’ Mayday here enjoyed it. She was giggling the whole time.” He looked back at Miles. “People noticed us though when we were walking to your school. I told them I was just a cosplayer father heading to comic con and we weren’t given any trouble.”

Miles didn’t say anything, setting an awkward silence between the two of them—or three if you count May in this one.

Peter let out a nervous chuckle. “Anyway, I was hoping you’d look after her for just a few hours. I was planning on leaving her over with Gwen, but then I remembered she has an important concert tonight that she was telling me about all month—“

“Wait,” Miles interrupted, “What about MJ?”

“Uhm well, she was called in for something at work and I’m supposed to be watching Mayday, but then some fishbowl-head and this Raptor lady, who claims she’s the daughter of the old bird-man I fought back in the days, showed up and you get what I mean, right?”

“Yeah, but does MJ know? She’s going to be mad if she sees your face in the papers tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I just told her I was going to leave Mayday with a friend.”, Peter said as he grabbed said baby from the carrier and handed her to Miles.

The young teen looked at the baby.

He looked back at Peter, who was pulling down his mask and making his way towards the open window. “Does MJ know that this friend is from another universe?”

Another nervous chuckle came from Peter. “No,” he confessed, “Anyway, call me if you have any questions. Diapers, wipes, spare clothes, toys, her bottles, and birth certificate (just in case) are in the bag. There’s also the formula to make her milk and put a bib on her when you feed her; she hates formula and it’s a messy hassle to get her feeding.” He turned his attention to May. “Now Mayday, sweetie, be nice to your big brother, Miles, okay. Your old dad will be back in like 5 hours or so, depends on what those guys are doing and say hi to your Great-Aunt May for me.”

And with that, he hopped out of the window.

Miles blinked before looking down at May or “Mayday” as Peter had called her, multiple times.

“Hmm...why does he call you Mayday??” He asked, out loud.

“She’s a handful, that’s why. You’ll see in a few!”

Miles turned around, surprised, to see Peter poking his through the window.

“I’m sorry. I’m not use to leaving her alone like this and...I’m leaving now.”, Peter sheepishly said before finally disappearing.

\----

After Peter had left, Miles had gathered the things that he would need inside his book bag and was now casually walking down the busy streets of Brooklyn with the baby bag in one arm and Mayday strapped to his chest. Speaking of Mayday, she was in deep awe, looking at everything around her with curiosity. When Peter left, Miles was expecting the young baby to begin crying, like most babies did when their parents left them with unknown strangers, but surprisingly, Mayday kept quiet.

“Your dad said you were a handful, but so far...you haven’t given me any trouble.”, Miles said.

Mayday didn’t respond, her attention set on a a group of laughing teenagers crossing the street. 

“Everything must look so interesting in a baby’s point of view.”, Miles whispered to himself.

The rest of the trek was quiet, with an occasional sneeze from Mayday breaking the silence. 

Aunt May was outside on the porch, enjoying a cup of tea when Miles rounded the corner. She set it down on the table beside her when she caught sight of him and walked down the stairs to greet him.

The smile faded from her lips when she saw the baby strapped to him. Confusion now clouded her eyes. 

“Hi, Miles. Where’d you get that baby?” She asked when he was now standing in front of her.”

“Look at her and see if she reminds you of someone.”, he said, chuckling.

She got herself to Mayday’s eye level and stared at her. A second later, she let out a joyful gasp.

“Is this the famous May Parker that Peter has been rambling to us about for months?”

“Yes, but he’s now calling her ‘Mayday’, because she’s handful. I’ve had her for more than ten minutes and she hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“All babies are like that. When she gets use to you, she’ll start to open up,” Aunt May said as she grabbed Mayday out of the carrier and cradled her in her arms, “Yes, this girl’s definitely MJ’s kid. She’s going to be as beautiful as her mother when she grows up. This brown hair…she got it from Peter, right?”

 Miles nodded. “And looking at her, it seems like she got the same eye color as you. Peter has brown eyes and from the photos he sent to me, MJ has green. “

 Aunt May looked down at the baby. “I guess she does. No wonder he named her May. Unless of course, his aunt also had blue eyes.”, She laughed. Then, the happiness in her eyes turned to bittersweetness and she let out a sigh. “Before my Peter died, he and MJ were making plans on starting their family. They both wanted children, despite the possibility of Peter’s powers being inheritable.”

 Miles looked down. Even though it’s been two years since the death of his world’s Spider-Man, it still felt like it happened yesterday to the ones who knew him.

 Aunt May took notice of this and let out a low chuckle. “I’m sorry.”, she apologized

 The teen shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s better to talk about it than let it bottle up inside you.”

\----

“So, did Peter say anything about Mayday inheriting his powers?” Aunt May asked as she poured Miles a cup of hot chocolate.

 He looked over at Mayday. The three-month-old baby was lying on a big yellow pillow in front of May’s television set, which was playing a rerun episode of _Spider-Man: The Animated Series_. Mayday was obviously intrigued by it since she was constantly extending her chubby hands out, clapping, and giggling endlessly as Spider-Man did his fantastic feats. And whenever a villain would appear on screen, she would babble annoyingly.

 She was acting like an average baby.

“Nope,” He stated, “All he told me was that she was a handful and that’s it. If she had powers, I’m sure he would’ve told me.” 

“Hmm, considering how Peter is….I don’t think so, “ Aunt May chuckled, “You better keep an eye on that baby. Babies can be a handful, but so much that you have to call them something like ‘Mayday’? Doesn’t that sound strange to you?” 

Miles pondered for a bit.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said and pulled out his phone, “I’ll try to call him and ask him. Hopefully he’s not in the middle of a fight.”

“You do that and I’m going to try to find any toys Mayday can play with. I have this octopus plushie a friend of mine gave me when Peter was a toddler. He really loved it.”, Aunt May said and walked away.

He nodded and pressed his phone against his ear. 

“ _Hello!”_

“Hey, Peter! Nothing's wrong with Mayday. I’m calling you because I have a question-“ 

“ _I may be currently working, so that’s why I’m not answering your call. I may also be fighting some baddies-and by baddies, I mean the hard obstacles of my work place, not actual baddies like Venom or Vulture. If I’m not doing none of that, then that means I really don’t want to talk to you at the moment. If you’re calling because it’s an emergency, then call my wife. Well, bye now!”_

Miles groaned and ended the call.

He couldn’t call Mary Jane since he didn’t have her phone number and also, she didn’t know about his existence or the fact that many alternate universes exists. There was nothing he could do now except watch over Maday and keep an eye out for anything- 

She’s gone. Mayday wasn’t on the pillow anymore. 

He stood up, confused, and rubbed his eyes; the pillow was still empty when he opened them. Anxiety was now filling his stomach as he began to frantically search around the living room.

He looked behind the couches.

Nothing.

He looked under the coffee table.

 _Nothing_.

He looked behind the television set, hoping that the three-month-old baby wasn’t playing with the cords.

_NOTHING!_

Miles was now in full panic-mode.

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod….” He muttered endlessly as he walked over to the kitchen, wishing by some miracle that Mayday would be there. 

When it was obvious that she wasn’t in the kitchen, he turned around.

And that’s when he found her.

She was on the ceiling, clinging from her hands and feet. When she made eye contact with him, she babbled loudly, most likely happy about the reaction she was able to bring out of Miles.

His anxiety was now brewing over the top, ready to explode.

And then all of a sudden, Mayday’s feet gave out and dangled in mid-air. She let out a wail of despair as she made a fail attempt to push her legs back up against the ceiling.

 As quick as lightning, Miles ran over and grabbed hold of the wailing baby. Just as he did, her hands let go.

Aunt May walked in at that moment, clutching the octopus toy she was talking about earlier. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Miles holding a crying Mayday in his arms.

\----

“Peter just loves being vague, huh?” Aunt May said as she fed Mayday, cradling the half-asleep child in her arms. 

Miles nodded and ran hand a through his hair. He was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Mayday hanging from the ceiling and the terror that went through his body when she almost fell. Terrible thoughts of what could’ve happened if he hadn’t acted fast filled his mind and made him wince, feeling utterly guilty. Sighing, he looked over at Mayday, who was sleeping peacefully.

Aunt May set the bottle of formula on the table beside her and walked over to the crib that she had put in the middle of the living room. Miles followed her and watched as she gently set Mayday down on her back.

 “How come you have a crib? Was that Peter’s when he was a baby?” Miles asked.

May nodded. “After Peter outgrew it, I wanted to throw it out. My husband Ben, bless his soul, convinced me to keep it and store it up in the attic. ‘Who knows when it’ll come in handy’, he told me and it did. Not only for this little munchkin here, but for some of the kids Peter saved from time-to-time.”

“He was a great hero.”, Miles quietly said.

The older woman nodded. “Every Spider-Men and Spider-Women out there are great heroes, Miles, even you. I’m sure this little one will be a great hero as well, when her time comes and she has a good family that’ll teach her. Not only her father, but also you, Gwen, Peni, Noir, and Porker.”

Miles looked down at Mayday and in that instant, he felt like he could already vividly see how her life will unfold.

He could see her, already a teenager, swinging around _her_ New York, clad in the traditional red and blue outfit or maybe one that she made herself with the only traditional thing being the webs. She would be in her zone, doing flips and enjoying the adrenaline coursing through her body.

She would take the huge leap of faith like he and the others before her had.

She would learn that anyone can wear the mask and save people in her own way, knowing that she won’t have to follow her father’s every step.

Miles smiled.

“She’s going to be amazing and spectacular.”


End file.
